Basketball Invasion
by KRAEK
Summary: Wilbur wrecks the future...again...no surprise there. Sequel to Teenagers. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's the sequel to Teenagers, which was the sequel to Lizzy Returns. I hope you like it as much as you did with the last two!

Chapter One: And Wilbur Wrecks The Future… 

Wilbur caught up with Lewis as he walked out of the gymnasium where the science fair was

being held. "Hey Lewis", Wilbur said casually. "Hi Wilbur. So what'd you do this time?"

"What?! You just assume that because I come to visit from the future that I do something

wrong?" Wilbur replied. "Yep", Lewis said bluntly. "Well, you can stop assuming that right now,

'cause right now I'm just here to hang", Wilbur said. "Hey, let's go over to the park. If no one's

there, I can practice Chargeball." Lewis shrugged in agreement and they headed to the park.

"Ah man", Wilbur exclaimed as they reached the park and saw two boys playing

basketball on the court. "Oh well. We might as well get going then." Lewis said, and just then a

basketball came rolling their way at a pretty impressive speed. Wilbur picked it up. "Hey, throw it

here, wouldya?" one of the boys yelled. "I don't know…" Lewis whispered to Wilbur. "Interacting

with the people here might change the future…" "Oh come on, how could throwing a basketball

change the future?" Wilbur asked. He tossed the ball.

Suddenly someone came in on the other end of Wilbur's headpiece. Instead of Carl, as

Wilbur expected, it was Kilbur, a friend they had met when there was a robo-ant invasion. She,

along with two others, Sierra and Lily, helped save the future once already. After the defeat of

the ant queens, Kilbur had revealed that she, Sierra, and Lily were all members of the Robinson

family. To both Wilbur and Lewis it was a shock to discover this.

"Wilbur", Kilbur started urgently. "Hey Kilbur. Please don't tell me you hacked into my

headpiece…", Wilbur said. "Well, I'm telling you anyway; I hacked in. But only because

something's wrong here in the future. Seriously wrong. I'm telling you, it's like Lizzy and Ember's

invasion all over again. Except this time instead of ants there are… evil floating basketballs? I'm

not sure, but hurry!" The line went dead.

Wilbur looked up at Lewis. "That was Kilbur." "Oh great", Lewis said. "I guess this

means another invasion of the future." Lewis said sarcastically. "Well, uh, yeah, actually", Wilbur

said. Lewis raised an eyebrow. "You have GOT to be kidding me", he said in an exasperated

tone. "Nope, now let's go. The future needs us! To the time machine!"

**Well, here we go again…so let's just all agree that it's all Wilbur's fault and that we're gonna fix this, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here Wilbur goes again. What will the future hold? Read and find out!**

Chapter Two: Do You Ever Get That Feeling… 

As they pulled into year 2037, they were shocked and very confused to find that the

future as they knew it had turned into what looked like a ten-year-old kid's shrine to basketball.

Only life size. And full of evil little robot's shaped like basketballs. "Hmm, so Kilbur was right

about the basketball thing…" Wilbur muttered. "What'd you say?" Lewis asked. Just then a robo-

basketball leaped onto the Time Machine and shatters its glass window. Wilbur leaped out. "I'll

explain later, now RUN!" ,he shouted. Lewis jumped out of the Time Machine just as another

robo-basketball smashed into the rear of the Time Machine. "Oh great!" Wilbur shouted. Still

they ran on. At one point they had to rest, so they sat down for a moment. Little did they know

someone was following them.

"Hey", Lewis said while panting, "you ever get the feeling someone's watching you?"

"Yeah. I kind of have that feeling now." Wilbur responded. "You don't think…" Lewis started. Just

then someone nudged Wilbur's shoulder from behind. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed in a

high pitched voice, only to stop short when he saw who it was.

"Kilbur, what are you doing! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he shouted, holding his

chest for emphasis. "Oh, you'll live" she said. "I'm the one who's going to go deaf. Man, you

scream higher than I do!" "Will you guys stop fighting already!" "She started it", Wilbur muttered.

"Did not", she responded. "Did too", "Did not", "Did too!", "Did not!" "Ok QUIET!" Lewis shouted

"Anyway," Kilbur said in an agitated tone, "Lily and Sierra are behind those bushes waiting.

We've dug up some info on the cause of this, well, this", she said, gesturing to the surrounding

area. Just then Lily and Sierra came forward. "Are you ok Wilbur? You screamed so loud I

thought you saw the Grim Reaper himself", Sierra said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine… anyway, what

info do you have on this invasion?"

"Well, we know that obviously the current dictator is a little obsessive over basketball."

Kilbur said. "And we found out that this dictator guy calls himself "Basketball Man", or BM for

short", Sierra said. Wilbur tried to restrain a laugh. "BM..." he said, still chuckling. "Oh grow up

Wilbur. Anyway, his lair is located down on the west side. If we take the Time Machine we

should get there soon."

"Yeah, one problem…" Wilbur started. "What did you do this time, Wilbur?" Lily asked,

glaring at him. "Well, uh…." "The robots destroyed it," Lewis filled in. "Well isn't that just

fabulous?" Kilbur said sarcastically. "Now we have to go back and get the other one!"

"There's no time to get there by foot!" Lewis shouted frantically. "Uh, guys?" Lily said.

"Not now Lily, we have a huge problem on our hands here. Ok so we could sprint like mad,

'borrow' someone else's car…" "Guys?" Lily said again, slightly louder. "…look for some supplies

and make a makeshift rocket…" "GUYS!" Lily shouted. Wilbur stopped talking and everyone

turned to her. She lifted her wristwatch and pressed a button. Suddenly jets shot out from her

shoes and she was soon in the air. She gestured to her shoes. "This might just be a little easier",

she said.

**Can't you just imagine Wilbur going on and on about making something really complicated only to find out that we girls have better ideas, yet again?**


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys are still liking the story! If you have any ideas, I need them, because this is a little hard to write. After two stories, I begin to run out of "brilliant" ideas.

Chapter Three: This Is Never Easy… 

Soon everyone was hovering over the chaos happening. "Why on earth would someone

create giant floating basketballs?" Kilbur asked. Wilbur stifled a laugh again. "Why would

someone choose an "evil" name like BM?" he said. Sierra rolled her eyes and Lily just shook her

head. "Anyway, what's the plan? Kilbur asked Lily. "Well, uh—I don't know. I just figured out

how to get to the lair faster. I thought the rest would kinda come to me", Lily said. Kilbur rubbed

her temples. Lily was back to her blank self after a burst of brilliance. "Ok, any ideas? Anyone?"

There was a silence. "Great" Kilbur mumbled. Just then something hit one of Lewis's

jets. "Aahh!" he screamed. With one jet shot, he was dangling in the air by the other, still being

propelled forward. "Lewis, what happened?!" Kilbur exclaimed. "Something hit my jet! It's been

deactivated!" he answered. Just then a shot fired and zoomed past Sierra's head. "We've got

company!" she said.

Another shot fired, and Wilbur turned around to se a floating basketball firing at them.

When a shot hit Lily's jet as well they were forced to land. Kilbur groaned. "We'll never escape

those things by walk—" Just then she was interrupted by a rag being place in her mouth. As she

looked around she saw that every else was also being bound and gagged. She struggled through

the ropes to no avail, and soon found herself being taken away.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I've been pretty busy and I'm really excited to hear what my viewing public has to say!**


	4. Chapter 4

This is so much fun! Oh, I'm loving writing this down! This is so great, even I don't even know what's going to happen!

Chapter Four: Sierra's Shining Moment 

Darkness. That's all that surrounded the small group of five. They had been taken to a

dungeon, and now they were trapped. Nothing but solid steel surrounded them.

Silence.

Wilbur banged his head against the steel wall. After awhile of hearing the annoying

steady beat of Wilbur's head, a few stifled moans were sounded, although no actually talking was

possible through the rags that were rapped around their heads and into their mouths. Sierra

sighed—or at least tried to through her rag. There had to be SOME way to escape. She was tied

up in a way that resembled the feeble position, with her arms tied together flat against each other

in front of her. Her legs were securely tied together. Sierra concentrated. She had always been

a talented and dedicated athlete. But she'd never had to use these skills in this kind of situation.

_Of course, I've never been tied up and thrown into a dungeon,_ she thought to herself. Sierra

concentrated. She needed to do something, and she needed to do it now.

Sierra breathed deeply and tried to center her focus. All of the practice in martial arts,

boxing, and regular visits to the gym were about to pay off. Sierra concentrated and with all of

her energy, pulled her arms apart slowly to slacken the tight hold of the rough ropes. At first the

ropes hardly moved at all. Sierra grimaced and clenched her teeth, but she still kept going.

Painfully slow progress showed as the knots began to become smaller from the pulling

and, in result, the rope wrapped around her arms became slightly larger. Slightly was all Sierra

needed. She had pulled her tightly bound arms apart about a half inch, and her forehead was

beaded with sweat, but she still kept going towards her goal.

She moved her arms in odd motions to wriggle out of the ropes. When she finally

succeeded, she stretched her arms and bean to undo the robes around her legs. About twenty

minutes later, she was free. She took the rag out of her mouth. Now she needed to get the

others.

Sierra cleared her throat. "Kilbur? Lily? Wilbur? Lewis? If you can hear me, do your best

to make some sort of noise to show me where you are." The first thing she heard was a loud

banging against a steel wall.

**Heh…Wilbur never **_**did**_** like sitting stil…**


	5. Chapter 5

So, you're liking??? Good! Now here's continuing the story… 

Chapter Five: Escaping 

She eventually found Wilbur and managed to get his gag out (once or twice she nearly

poked his eyes out). Right away Wilbur started talking. "Sierra? How'd you get untied! It's

totally pitch black and these ropes are tight!" he yelled. "Shhh! Quiet down! We don't want to let

anyone out of this cell know that we're getting untied." Sierra responded. "Now, any ideas on

how to light this place up?" She asked. "I dunno. Those huge robot things took all our gadgets,"

Wilbur said. Sierra thought, _hmm… all except our rocket sneakers!_

Sierra removed her shoes and placed them with their rockets facing up. She pressed the

button on her wristwatch and as flames shot out from her shoes the cell was illuminated. With

light, Sierra was able to untie Wilbur's arms and left him to untie his own legs. "Once you're done

help untie someone else. And hurry up, for crying out loud!" she said as she moved on to untying

Kilbur. With her gag taken off and her arms untied, Sierra moved onto Lily. Wilbur was already

untying Lewis. When everyone was untied was when the real problems.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Lewis asked, rubbing his wrists where the

ropes had been. "Last time Sierra just knocked down the wall", Kilbur said, looking at Sierra

expectantly. She was recalling when Sierra had demolished a wall in order to get to Queen Lizzy

and Queen Ember, who at one point in the alternate future, had ruled with ants. "Hey, don't look

at me. It took a lot of energy just to get myself untied. Besides, these walls are solid steel, and

the ones in Queen Lizzy's and Queen Ember's lair was just stone." "Oh yeah that reminds me",

Wilbur started, "How exactly did you get untied?" "I'll explain later." she said simply. "So what

are we gonna do then?" Lily asked. "I think I might have an idea." All heads turned to find Lewis

standing there. "Well?" Wilbur asked impatiently. Lewis simply pointed to his wristwatch.

Lewis was presented with four very confused faces. "Let me explain" he started. "Yeah,

an explanation would be nice", Kilbur said. "Ok well what is the main reason why we use these

watches?" he asked. "For the jet shoes of course." Lily answered. "Right. But what other uses

does it have?" "Uh…" Lily said. "I think there's some other little thing in this. I mean, there are

other buttons" Sierra said, examining the small buttons surrounding the large red one that she

had pressed to activate her shoes. "Exactly, and I think I found one of the uses." Lewis said. He

pointed his watch towards the floor and pressed a small button on the left corner of the watch

face. A thin laser shot out from it.

"Whoa! What else does this thing do?" Wilbur said, closely examining his watch. He hit a

button on the bottom right corner of his watch and a small nail file shot out. "It's like a Swiss army

WATCH…" he said. "Let's see… nail file, laser…" he began while pressing all of the buttons on

the watch. "… jet-propelled sneakers, knife… hey, what does this one do?" he asked, gesturing

to a small button on the bottom of the watch face. He pressed it. "Ok add bubble-blower to the

list of abilities." he said as a small stream of bubbles came out.

"Anyway…" Kilbur said. "What does that laser have anything to do with our escape?"

"Well, this is solid steel, right? So if we can use our lasers to cut through the steel…" "But these

lasers are pathetic! I mean, sure, they're handy if you wanna cut down through a few wires, but

through solid steel? I don't think so." Wilbur said ever so optimistically. "I know that!" Lewis said

in an irritated tone. "What I meant was if we combine all of our lasers…"

"It still won't work. Even five small lasers can't put a dent in this!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Lewis gave an agitated sigh. "Thank you ever so much for interrupting me. Now--" "You're

welcome." Wilbur said. Lewis glared, then continued. "These lasers are a form of light. Light can

be refracted with certain lenses." He took off his glasses. "Certain lenses like these", he said,

gesturing to the glasses.

"So what do you mean?" Lily asked, confused by the word "refraction". "Basically, it

makes the laser a lot stronger", Sierra explained to Lily. "It still doesn't matter." Kilbur said.

"Even a laser that's been amped up by your glasses might not be able to get through these

walls." she said. Lewis responded, "That's just it; we have more than "a laser". We have five."

**So I'm guessing you're still reading and still liking, because if you weren't loving it you'd be reading some other fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I have a **_**small**_** confession to make…I'm working on this with my best friend Courtney. And I'm hoping you're not hating me for lying about working on it alone. Don't hate me or write mean reviews! **

Chapter Six: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? 

Lewis lined up the watches so that the lasers went through the glass lenses to the wall.

"Ok, so you guys are gonna move the lasers so that they always follow the lenses, ok? Since I'll

be moving the glasses, one of you will have to move two watches. Kilbur, you up to it?" "Sure",

she said. "Wait a minute!" Wilbur said. "Are you implying that Kilbur is more reliable than me???"

"No Wilbur, it's just--" Lewis began. "So what if he is? I am, obviously." Kilbur interrupted. "No,

I'm not saying that, it's just--" "Are not!" Wilbur said back. "Am too!" "Are not!" "Am not!" "Are

too!" "Ok QUIET!!!!!!" Lewis shouted for the second time. "Kilbur's name was the first that came

to mind. You guys are equally immature." Lewis said. "Thank you", Kilbur and Wilbur said in

unison. "Hey!" they both shouted after a moment of thought. "Ok, you two are DEFINITELY not

going to do the two watches. Sierra?" "Sure." "Ok, so let's get this over with." And they began.

"Ow!" Lewis exclaimed. "Lily, watch it! Aim at the lenses, not my HAND!" "Sorry", Lily

said sheepishly. They had spent ten minutes shooting their lasers and were about half way

through cutting out a hole in the solid steel wall. "Okay guys we're halfway there", Wilbur said. "If

we manage to get this done without being caught and killed--" "Way to be optimistic." Kilbur

interrupted. "Well, that's just me. Anyway, my point is we need to hurry up. Chances are they're

not gonna just leave us here. We're gonna be slaves or killed or--" "Again, way to be optimistic!"

"You guys, let's just get this done, ok?"

Fifteen more minutes. Fifteen more minutes of arguing, screaming, and Lewis' hand

getting burned. But eventually, the hole was cut.

"Ok, so now all we have to do is push out the cut slab of steel." Lewis said "Uh, guys?"

Lily said. "What is it, Lily?" Lewis said impatiently. "How do we know where this hole will lead

to?" "Well, of course we, uh…" Wilbur said blankly. "Exactly. How do we know we're not gonna

stumble right into BM's--" There was a distorted laugh in the background. "—hands?" "Well we

have to defeat him anyway. We might as well give him a surprise attack." Kilbur said. "But the

only gadgets we have are our watches. And there's only so much they can do." Lily said. "Well

what else are we gonna go? We have to escape, and the sooner the better." Sierra said firmly.

"Ok, on the count of three, let's push this thing."

They all lined up in front of the roughly carved block of steel. "One", Wilbur said. "Two",

Kilbur joined in. "Three", everyone said as they pushed the heavy piece of metal, and then found

themselves staring straight at…

…a blank hallway. "Ok… all that hype for nothing…" Wilbur mumbled. "Oh well. That's

good. Now we can evaluate the situation and come up with a sufficient solution with the very

insignificant amount of tools we have." Sierra said. "Huh?" Lily asked with a confused look on her

face. "Sorry. Basically, we just need to figure out what to do." "Oh. Ok" Lily said with a new

understanding. "So what are we gonna do?" Wilbur asked "No clue." Sierra said.

"Uh, guys" Lewis said. "Yeah?" Kilbur said. He gulped and pointed to the space

directly behind the other four. "There's some giant robot standing right behind me, isn't there?"

Wilbur asked. Lewis nodded. "Greeeeaat…" Wilbur said. "Ok, robot, prepare to meet your

doom!" he turned around and shot out his thin laser on the huge robot. "Uh, guys? THIS ISN'T

WORKING!" he said in a panicked voice. He slowly backed up and stared up at the robot.

"Dang…" Sierra mumbled. There was nothing they could do.

They soon found themselves being carried by the robot (along with another, apparently

reinforcement) with their hands tied behind their backs. They were dropped in front of a throne.

And on that throne was… Barney! No, I'm just kidding. It was Basketball Man, and he had a

satisfied smirk on his face. "Well, well, well", he started. "Wilbur, Lewis; we meet again."

**The Barney part was a little random, and if you hated it, it was all Courtney. If you loved it, it was all my idea! LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long, Courtney and I (mostly Courtney, she's writing most of this because I've been REALLY busy, and she doesn't have an name) had writer's block, but we're done with the block, and we're continuing on…woohoo!

Chapter Seven: Oh Boy, We're Dead 

Wilbur and Lewis responded with very confused looks. "Oh, come on! Do I have to spell

it out?" "If you would, please", Wilbur said. "Ok, let me explain this as simply as possible; the

park, thirty years ago, basketball?" "Okay… not jogging my memory… which park?" "Quit

stalling! You know which park, and you know very well. It was the one next to the pharmacy

construction site, and we encountered right when everything was dug out and they were getting

ready to start the framework. It was sometime late October, and it was unusually warm." "Oh!

That park…" Lewis said. "Yes, that park. It was there where I started my basketball career."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"That was when my friend first taught me basketball. If I can recall, my first shot at the

hoop bounced off the rim of the basket and came hurtling towards you. You stopped it, and you

threw back to me." "Ok… and that's something worth tying up and kidnapping people for? For

being a good citizen and helping a stranger?" Wilbur said. "I kidnapped you because you ruined

my dream. Ever since that first day of learning how to play basketball, I've loved it." "And that's a

bad thing?" Wilbur said, interrupting him again.

"Just SHUT UP!" he said angrily. "Anyway, basketball became my passion, and all I did

was eat sleep and think basketball." "How can you 'eat basketball'? Wouldn't it be a little rough

and chewy and kinda indigestible?" Wilbur said. "I said SHUT UP!! Because all I thought of was

basketball, I began failing my classes, I never spent time with my friends, and any spare time I

had was dedicated to basketball.

I got really good. I was almost good enough to play professionally. I scraped up what

money I had and hired an agent. I was about to become a star." he said. "But then you!" he said,

pointing to Lewis. "You invented Chargeball! Soon no one cared about basketball. Certainly no

one would pay to see it played. All my life had been wasted. I vowed for revenge, and now, I do

believe I've found it", he said, his angry expression turning into a smirk by the end of the

sentence.

There was a silence. "Uh, excuse me Mister, uh… BM, sir?" Lily asked. Wilbur

restrained a laugh in the background. Sierra glared at him but said nothing. "Uh, what exactly

ARE you gonna do to us?" she asked. He chuckled then snapped his fingers. Suddenly a giant

robot came down from the ceiling. "That." he said simply. Kilbur gulped and Lewis looked up and

down the robot. Basketball Man smirked. Wilbur sighed. "We're doomed."

**We are sooo dead…hey, hey, I'm just kidding…of course, Courtney and I need to think about what to do next, but it's kinda hard because she's in Connecticut and I'm in Illinois…not exactly EASY…**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, Courtney's out of town, and I expected her to help me. So…here's me going solo with this story.

Chapter Eight: Oh…Smooth… 

Basketball Man instructed the smaller robots to stand aside. He leaned back in his chair

and called, "BM-3.0! Destroy them!" As BM-3.0 –snicker, ok Wilbur has a right, that's funny-

stomped toward the kids menacingly, Wilbur suddenly said, "Wait a sec…BM-3.0?" Basketball

Man cocked his head and nodded. Wilbur looked at Kilbur, who looked at Sierra, who looked at

Lewis, who looked at Lily, and then they all looked at BM-3.0, then BM –snicker- himself, and

then they all fell on the floor, bursting with laughter. Basketball Man stood up, and then

demanded, "What is so funny?!"

"Dude, do you even know what BM means?" Wilbur managed to say. Basketball Man

opened his mouth to reply, considered, then fell back in his chair. "Oh…no I didn't…aw man,

that's embarrassing! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" he yelled, his face turning red. Then he yelled,

"BM-3.0!!! DESTROY THEM!!!" Needless to say, the laughing stopped immediately. They stood

up with shocked expressions on their faces. After all that, BM –laughs hysterically- actually had

the nerve to kill them? Then, BM-3.0 began to chase them in circles. And BM –pounds the desk

in hysterics- didn't even untie them…

Then, Sierra noticed Kilbur reaching into her back pocket. "Aw man, Kilbur!!!" she yelled.

Kilbur pulled out the laser-pen and held it up diagonally, and it sliced through her ropes. "Kilbur,

you forgot you had a laser _again_?!?" Wilbur yelled. "You forgot to lock the garage door!" Kilbur

snapped. "Oh yeah, well—" Wilbur was interrupted by Lewis screaming, "YOU GUYS!!! QUIT

ARGUING! WILBUR, YOU'RE GROUNDED IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP! KILBUR, YOU'RE

GROUNDED IF YOU DON'T USE THAT LASER-PEN TO RESCUE US ALL, OK?!"

Kilbur shrugged, ran over to Sierra, sliced through her ropes, then to Wilbur, Lewis, and

Lily. "Kilbur, this just occurred to me…why didn't you remember you had that powerful laser when

we were using our weak lasers to cut through the wall?" Lewis said. "Yeah, dad, well this just

occurred to me…why are we running when we can use our jet shoes to…wow, am I stupid!"

Kilbur said and pressed the button on her wristwatch.

She hovered into the air, then made sure that everyone else was flying into the air. As

soon as everyone was airborne, BM –falls off chair, laughing- shouted, "This is an outrage! BM-

3.0! Jets!!!" The robot began hovering into the air. "Aw crap…" Kilbur said. They began flying

around in circles, BM-3.0 chasing the Robinson clan. Below them, BM pressed his fingertips

together and chuckled with glee, "It's like a circus."

Up in the air, Kilbur said, "Hey Dad…remember when you invented the hover-mirror?"

Lewis glanced at Kilbur and said, "Sure, for mom because her mirror always fell and

broke…why?" Kilbur looked at Wilbur and said, "Oh, Wilbur swiped a few from your lab a few

days ago. He has him in his pocket…"

"KILBUR!!! You're the one that lock-picked the drawer!" Wilbur snapped. "Like it matters!

Unlike that, this is important! While I'm talking to you, put those mirrors in as many places as you

can!" Kilbur snapped back. As BM-3.0 continued chasing them, Lewis said, "How many did Wilbur

take, exactly?" Kilbur quickly counted her fingers, then looked into space, and said, "Eh…thirty."

Lewis's eyebrows raised a full half-inch, then Wilbur returned, "Ok…so what's with the

mirrors…?" Kilbur glanced around, Wilbur had placed them perfectly. "Watch this!" she yelled and

said, "Hey, BM-3.0! We'll let you kill us if you hover right…there!" She pointed to a spot in the

center of all the mirrors. "What are you doing?!" Sierra yelled. "This!" Kilbur shouted and pointed

the laser-pen at one mirror. A laser beam shot out of the pen, bounced off of the mirror,

penetrated through BM-3.0, hit another mirror, bounced off, penetrated the robot again…ok you

get it…eventually, the robot was penetrated so much, it fell into [large pieces and broke down.

Kilbur turned the laser off. "Uh-huh, oh yeah, it's my birthday, go Kilbur, go me, uh-huh…" Kilbur

began singing and doing a victory-dance. Wilbur then hit Kilbur in the head and said, "We get it."

Kilbur rubbed her head, "Ow. That hurt!" "No it didn't!" "Yeah it did!" "No it didn't!" "How'd you

like it?!" Kilbur snapped and hit Wilbur in the head. "Ow!" he said. "Told ya!" Kilbur snapped. "No

way, you hit harder than I did!" Wilbur snapped back. "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!"

Sierra, Lily, and Lewis watched the siblings fight. Lewis rubbed his temples. Then he

looked up, forced a smile, and said sarcastically, "Well, good to see my family gets along." Sierra

shook her head and said, "Yep." Lily added, "Not only do their names rhyme, but they act just like

each other…"

I assume that you enjoyed this chapter and it may be a little rushed, but I just want the future to be fixed and not run by a guy whose name is BM. And, by the way, the original plan was for Kilbur to be different, but then I'm like, '_Ya know what? I have this alter-ego. I should put myself in the story!_' And I like to act just like Wilbur…so…


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the super-long wait w/ writer's block, but BI will be finished in two chapters!!! YAY!!!! I mean, AWWWW!!!!**

CHAPTER 9: Wilbur…Responsible?

"Oh yeah! Boo-yah! In your face evil basketball robot dude!" Wilbur said, yelling at the inanimate pieces of crushed metal that has once been an android of the sinister BM.

"Uh, Wilbur?" Sierra said, breaking Wilbur's victory in-your-face dance.

Wilbur looked up. "What? You're interrupting my victory in-your-face dance!"

"The robot's crushed, but, uh, well… BM's kinda sneaking away… like, now."

Wilbur, Kilbur, Lewis, and Lily all snapped their heads towards the exit. And there, slinking away, was the thin figure of Basketball Man. He froze when the eyes were on him, smiled sheepishly, and ran.

"Get him!" Kilbur yelled. There was no need. Lily was already at the door.

"Lily, how did you…?" Lewis started.

"Track." She said simply, turning her attentions back to BM. Sierra, Kilbur Wilbur, and Lewis joined Lily in circling BM. Closing in, there was the flash of a laser, the whip of a brown rope, and the blur of color that was a towel. Soon BM was tied and gagged, struggling madly.

"Okay, so what now?" Kilbur asked, facing her relatives.

"Okay, Kilbur, Sierra, Lily; you get back the stolen time machine. Lewis, you fix the broken time machine." Wilbur said.

"And what are _you_ gonna do?" Sierra asked, hands on her hips.

"Uh… I'm gonna… keep an eye on the captive! That's it! …and maybe gloat a little bit?" he said, looking hopeful. Sierra rolled her eyes and raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, but _please _don't screw everything up!" she said, exasperated.

"Uh… I can't promise that…"

"Whatever, we need to get the time machines. Try taking a little responsibility, will ya Wilbur?" Kilbur said as she left.

Sierra glared but followed. Wilbur smirked behind her back. Him, be responsible? HAHAHAHAHAHA!

When everyone had gone, he turned to face BM again to gloat. Except… he wasn't there. Uh-oh.

There was only one way to get to Basketball Man. By screwing with his ego.

"Ah, the cowardly Basketball Man, running away from a _little kid_." He said loudly, grimacing at belittling himself.

"BM, BM, where art thou _Bowel Movement_?! What a clever name you came up with! Maybe it should stand for… Beanie Meanie!"

_Beanie Meanie?_ _That was _pathetic! Wilbur thought. But it did the trick. BM came out of the shadows, fuming.

"You think my name's funny?" he asked.

"You think it's _clever?_" he responded.

Basketball Man became angrier.

"Why you little--"

"_Angel?_" Wilbur said in a mock-baby voice. He had to stall, just until the others came back with the weaponry…

"Shut. Up!" he fumed, tossing aside a chair. _Haha! He's getting angry!_

"Chillax. It's not like anyone cares that you're afraid of thirteen-year-olds… because, let's be honest, who cares abut you, anyway?"

BM screamed in rage and tackled Wilbur to the ground, pinning him down. He pulled out a pocket knife.

"Wow, pocket knife. That's _so_ five years ago. Try keeping up." Wilbur taunted, even though he could easily be murdered.

"Let's see if this will shut you up. For good." BM said, a wicked grin growing as he lower the small blade to Wilbur's throat.

Just then the doors opened. Lily stepped in, looking confused.

"Hey Wilbur, I got lost along the way and wondered if you'd tell me where the time machine is—what the?!" she shouted in alarm, gaping down at Wilbur with a blade to his throat. BM looked up from his captive. Wilbur took this advantage and pushed him off. He snatched up BM's pocket knife and extracted his own from his wristwatch. This one was much more durable.

"Lily, get the ropes." Wilbur instructed as Lily went to fetch the items needed to re-gag the villain. Once he was sturdily tied, Wilbur finally got his gloating time.

"Wow, you really were pathetic." He said, examining his finger nails and buffing them against his shirt. "Overtaken by a few teens…" he trailed off.

Wilbur snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea for that bubble blower now!"

Kilbur and Sierra returned after a few minutes, looking for Lily, to find Wilbur shooting sudsy bubbles in BM's face. It was an odd sight.

"It's like Chinese water torture only more humiliating." Wilbur explained, marveling at BM's discomforted expression. "Plus there's the added bonus of soap in your eyes!"

Sierra rolled her eyes and Kilbur looked impressed. "Cool." She said.

Just then Lewis walked in. "The time machine is outside and repaired so that it pretty much—what are you doing?" he asked as he saw Wilbur pressing his bubble blower button on his wristwatch.

"Chinese bubble torture", he said simply. Lewis shrugged and continued.

"Like I said, it pretty much runs smoothly, maybe a crack here and there, but it'll work." He said.

"Okay, so I vote that a) We return one of the time machines and b) Wilbur and Lewis stop this whole thing from happening." Sierra said.

"Agreed." They chimed in.

**Yeah, right. Who votes something else is gonna go wrong?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep, we're almost done….AWWWW!!!**

CHAPTER 10: DONE AND DONE

"Hey, dude, can you stop that ball?" shouted a small boy standing next to a more gawky kid from the basketball court as a basketball sped down the paved road, heading straight for the construction site ditches.

"Nope!" Wilbur shouted back. The basketball rolled by and fell down the ditch.

Down…

Down…

Down…

Clunk.

"Dude!" shouted the outraged little boy. "You little jerk!"

Wilbur scoffed. "Me? _Little?_ Ahem. Twerp, meet mirror. Mirror, meet twerp. Take a good look at each other, and _then _talk to me about little."

Lewis chuckled. The "little twerp" rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Jim, let's just play baseball or something. I have a feeling I'll be bad at basketball anyway." Said the gawky friend

The smaller boy shrugged. Before they left the court, he turned back and stuck his tongue out at Wilbur. Wilbur mirrored.

"Pchaw. Kids; _so _immature."

Lewis rolled his eyes, but kept walking. Crisis averted.

Just then, Lewis' earpiece buzzed in.

"What did you idiots do!" came the shout of Kilbur's voice.

"Aren't the basketballs gone?" Lewis asked.

"Yeeees, but now, there are BASEBALLS!"

Wilbur laughed from the sidelines. "He's still BM."

"Don't hack the system!" Lewis shouted.

"Why can't that kid be an untalented loser like he's supposed to?" Wilbur asked.

"I don't know, but we're going back in time this time. You guys screw up too much." Kilbur said.

"Hey!" Wilbur shouted, but Kilbur had already hung up.

And so, as the natural balance of the world suggests, the girls saved the day. This time, they got rid of the basketball and convinced Jim (the twerp) and Basketball Man (apparently his name was Bob. Bob Matthews) that bowling was a much cooler sport. Bowling was apparently the inspiration behind chargeball, and in the future, Jim Spracks and Bob Matthews were proud workers for the Robinsons and co-inventers of the most popular sport in year 2037.

And so the future was at peace.

Now the only question is, how long will it take for Wilbur to screw up again?

THE END.

**Don't tell Sierra, but I already started a new mishap:)**


	11. Epilogue

**Well, BI is done, and I hope you enjoyed!!**

**It's so cool that FINALLY MTR will come out on DVD!! Mesa going to have SEIZURE!!!!!**

**Leah (my BFF) made up this explanation:**

Spencer is going to walk into the classroom and say, "Where's Kilbur?" and Leah's going to say, "She's on the ceiling."

"_**ON THE **__**CEILING**__**?! HOW'D SHE GET UP THERE?!"**_

_**Leah's then going to say, "It's today." Then Spencer's gonna say, "Aw crud. It's October 23**__**rd**__**. Today's Meet the Robinsons." And I'm going to laugh maniacally. And Leah's going to say, "SSHHH!! Don't say 'Meet the Robinsons'."**_

_**Hehehehehehehahahahmuahahaha!!!!**_

_**Spencer's gonna be like… "I'm not allowed to say, 'Meet the Robinsons'?"**_

_**Hehehehehehehahahahmuahahaha!!!!**_

_**Then Leah's going to be like, "DON'T SAY MEET THE ROBINSONS!!!"**_

_**Hehehehehehehahahahmuahahaha!!!!**_

_**Leah's then going to be like, "HIT THE DIRT!!"**_

And I'm going to swing in with a hammer.

**BEWARE!!!!**

**:0)**


End file.
